minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft: The Haunted/ The Haunted Comic Wiki
"In the four years since Grayson and I left Iron Myre, I've been traveling. These new lands we came through the portal four years ago were vast and uncharted. I found things so far I wouldn't have dreamed before this all began, however the price for this seems to have been loneliness. Grayson and I respectfully parted and I haven't seen him since. Armen was presumed dead but I've discovered a few months after that we'd been mistaken... Armen wasn't dead! On his fall into the lava, Herobrine merged with him in order to save himself; Herobrine has continued his path of destruction through Armen's body ever since. Two years ago, almost to this day exactly, I managed to trap Herobrine temporarily, and use a spell to remove some of his evil influence from Armen's body. It worked but, it came with a cost. Parts of Herobrine merged to me while giving Armen a few bits of free will. My left eye is completely white and has major vision problems, but Armen is able to regain control of his body at times. It's rare but I've witnessed it, and I believe there's still a way to completely save him." -Drake. Drake & Grayson's mission is to rescue Armen from Herobrine, before Armen destroys the world. Armen's Ghost: "Drake, your journey ahead will be long, and dangerous. You'll lose many people due to you. I can only offer this one piece of advice: He knows that you have it. He knows you have one of the three." It's unknown whether or not Armen was trying to warn Drake, or threatening that Herobrine is after him again. Let's just hope Drake saves Armen! QffBGeGu.jpg|The Haunted: Armen's Reveal|linktext= Armen Isn't Dead. He is still Alive, just Stuck. Episode 5.png|The Haunted Episode 5: Memories|linktext=Grayson and Drake find something Drake thought long destroyed... _eyHjXyz.jpg|Photo Edit By: Toilet_Ninja|linktext=The Traumatized soul, finds no rest in peace. vyYkdrYI.jpg|The Haunted Episode 4: Time|linktext="How would you feel if you wer in the past, but somehow in the Future" cTr9GQkM.jpg|"Witnesses"|linktext=Drake and Grayson make it to the Red Keep! But, so did Armen. Series overview News Updates -Update- 10/23/2014: "The new episode of The Haunted will be uploaded on Tuesday, 11/25/2014 YAY!!!!!! I will also not upload my perspective in THIS episode only!" - Armen -Update- 10/22/2014: On Grayson's Twitter page, Grayson posted a picture and a description that says he is currently working on Haunting Sets. It could be possible that the new sets may be seen in Episode 7. -Update- 10/22/2014: Drake is currently working on the upcoming episode. He is editing the footage they shot and making new intros and new changes. -Update- 11/20/14 Drake may release the episode on tuesday due to the episode being late. The Haunted Polls What do you rate The Haunted? 5 out of 5 Stars 4 out of 5 Stars 3 out of 5 Stars 2 out of 5 Stars 1 out of 5 Stars 0 Out of 5 Stars Who would you want to be if you were in The Haunted? Drake Armenbrine Grayson The Empire Assassin Slimey Which The Haunted Episode is your favorite? Reunion Journey To The Red Keep Witnesses Time Memories Do you like The Haunted? Yes Ehh No Minecraft: The Haunted Wikia page was created by: Toilet_Ninja/Johnnyboykid7654 Latest Update of the Show THE HAUNTED- Episode 6 Cursed coming out November 24th (PRESUMABLY) THE HAUNTED: Episode 5 - "Memories" THE HAUNTED: Episode 4 - "Time" entity 303 - YouTube THE HAUNTED: Episode 3 - "Witnesses" - YouTube THE HAUNTED: Episode 2 - "Journey to the Red Keep" - YouTube The Haunted Wiki Want to know more about The Haunted Wiki then visit this page -> The Haunted Wiki Category:Browse